Growing Younger
by WillowThatShadowsRiver
Summary: Amythest Sarah Cullen Black. Phaser, blood-drinker and imprint. .:Then There Was Another rewrite:. Rated T for some offensive language.
1. Prologue

**A/N And now I feel guilty. I haven't posted for so long... But here it is – the prologue of Growing Younger.**

Because my attention was so focused on my son, I couldn't see the flash on bronze on ivory the sailed through the air. I barely registered when the delighted laughed trailed away in to breathless horror.

I did hear the muffled snap.

That sound was all it took for my instincts to take over, and I was kneeling by her side in less than a second. Though there was no open wound, her life appeared to bleed onto the snow. The rosy flush to her cheeks faded, leaving her skin looking ivory and satin.

And I imagined that to everyone else, she would continue looking more lifeless as I cradled her in my arms. Maybe it was my imagination, or something to do with my strange mental quirk, but she stopped looking... dead, and starting looking _different_. The beauty in the way her dark curls contrasted against her pale skin became less quirky and more flowing, and she seeming to blend into the mountains that rose up behind, like she was a watercolor painting that had been artistically smudged into the background.

And she smiled at me, as I almost heard her whisper: 'Do not fear, I'll be fine. Just open you eyes.'

The warmth that helped me believe it was a dream faded, leaving a piercing cold icicle stuck in my heart.

_Amythest! Stand up, we have to get her to Carlisle.  
><em>

I couldn't react to these words, I was hardly concentrating enough to know which sister was shouting in my head.

Then I was enveloped with two very familiar scents, and I was pulled away by warm arms.

Nothing mattered right then. It was to odd to be true.

How could something in such a perfect girl's life go so wrong, so fast?

**A/N There we go, I know it's short, but right now you need to read this:**

**I couldn't make my mind up about this story: Should I do it nice and happy, everything-turns-out-right-because-it's-a-story, or more 'realistic' where things **_**actually go wrong **_**(gasp-shock-horror), like they should? Well, now I've decided: Both. This main story, titled "Growing Younger", will be the not so happy one (of course it will turn out right in the end, don't worry), and I'll do a little side-story called "Growing Younger: Angels in clouds", which will be all happy and (mostly) perfect. The side story won't split off from the main story for a few chapters, and I might do **_**another **_**split later on.**

**Sorry to confuse you, I'll talk about this again closer to the time.**

**~ Willow**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I would have posted this chapter sooner if it weren't for my computer. Fate decided it would be funny if I wasn't allowed to type anything into Word. Ha-ha. Well, a week after I planned to post, here it is:**

_Chapter 1_

_AmythestPOV_

I got my first taste of human blood when I was four, and purely by accident. My parents had held me back from tasting donated blood, feeding me instead with blood of animals that they collected when hunting. It seemed inevitable I'd get a taste some time; I don't know why it shocked them when I did.

It was Anna's blood that I first tasted, after she had fallen on our driveway in forks. The blood was on my hands, and I was told to wash it off. But it had smelt_ good_. So naturally, I licked one of my fingers.

And I was in trouble.

I'd refused to return to my previous diet – it was my first tantrum, me screaming at my mother when she offered me some animal blood. I had said I would never touch the stuff again.

I still haven't, six years on. Surviving on human food just because I'm too stubborn to cave.

So, now I'm sitting at the table watching EJ and Beth fight over the last glass.

_You could just ask Mom for a glass, you know._

I glared at Izzy as she picked at her dinner. She shrugged.

_It's been _six years,_ Amy! I can't believe you._

Stupid mind connection. Like the wolves' pack mind, accept at every hour of the day. Izzy, Anna and I have been connected since their birth. And it was getting old.

"Ha!" Beth leaped away from her older brother, clutching her full glass of blood, and downed it in front of his eyes.

"Enough!" All seven of the kids in the room slowly turned their eyes towards our mother. "Beth, EJ, sit down! And turn the volume down, Crissie, there is no need for the TV to be on that loud!" She shook her head, her red-brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. "I don't know why I bother keeping you lot around." And with that, she stalked out of the room.

_Well, that was uncalled for._

_Shut up, Izzy._

I shoved my plate away from me and shot up the stairs much too fast for human eyes to follow.

It was too bad no-one in this house was human.

_RenesmeePOV_

"Why did we have so many kids?" I asked Jacob as I collapsed on our bed.

"Because you wanted a big family." Good point.

"Well, why did we have them so close together?"

"Because," He replied, rolling over to face me and opening one eye. "You're insane."

The front door clicked open and I heard lots of pairs of feet rushing to the front room.

"I want them back before lunch tomorrow!" I called out the door.

"Bye Mom!" Two voices chimed up the stairs, just before the door shut and they were gone.

"The only benefit of imprinted wolves is the round-the-clock babysitting," I muttered.

"What do you have against imprinted wolves?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing. Until they imprint on my daughter."

_AmythestPOV_

"So the plan is, we go to Sam's, hang there for a bit, then I take you and Izzy to the garage while Anna goes to the beach with the others. We'll meet them there after a bit. Sound good?"

I nodded. I loved going to the garage. My fascination with cars began after the wolves brought their bikes over because of some party Mom & Dad were throwing. I fell in love with them, followed by a love of anything with an engine. So now Izzy and I begged to go down to the garage owned by the wolves and help out with anything we could.

Izzy was picturing Aunt Alice's canary yellow Porsche in her head. Her love of cars was more to do with how the cars looked, and how fast they drove. She wanted to learn how to make cars as fast as they could be, she'd been asking Dad to teach her for months.

"Can we get ice cream?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure someone will take you while we're at the garage."

The car pulled to a stop outside the Uley's place, and we ripped open the doors and tore down the driveway and onto the porch. We paused for Sam to answer the door, before continuing into Emily's arms.

"Hello, you three! Are you coming to stay over at the beach with us tonight?"

"Yup!" I said. "Then, we're going to the garage. Well, not Anna, but she doesn't mind." Anna nodded.

She laughed. "Ok, then, who wants a muffin?"

Then we breezed away into the kitchen.

**A/N This is important: I am redoing the prologue. I realised I changed my mind about this story, so I'm going to write a new prologue, and repost it.**

**This isn't as important, so if you're out of time, you don't need to read it.**

**The next few chapters are introductory, so they're fast-paced and short. I hope that after a few chapters like this, I can get into the story line.**

**And finally – Guess which wolf imprinted on which of our little trio. (Izzy, Anna or Amythest?)**

**~Willow**


End file.
